


My Love Is a Planet Revolving Your Heart

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Love + Fear [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Adulthood, Adults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Defensive Attitude, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Francesco needs a hug, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hidden Truth, Historical, Historical Figures, Honesty, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Lorenzo is fortunately not emotionally locked down, M/M, Mentioned Jacopo de' Pazzi, Mentioned Piero de' Medici, Past, Past Relationship(s), Questions, Reunions, Teenage Lovers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Who doesn't love a reunion, excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After six years apart, Lorenzo and Francesco have a conversation that has been a long time coming.





	My Love Is a Planet Revolving Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know your opinion/thoughts about this chapter, apart from the fact that I love feedback, because this is my first attempt at writing this pairing and it's been a real challenge. I wouldn't have tried if DreamingPagan hadn't been there to beta this thing... so, thanks so much to her for offering and for doing such a fantastic job.
> 
> The full meaning of the title is this line of a poem: "All of the days that we spend apart, my love is a planet revolving your heart".
> 
> This is going to have two parts. Depending on the response, I might feel motivated to add something else in the future... I have no idea.
> 
> In case you haven't read any of my other stories, maybe I'd let you know that English isn't my first language.

 

 

  

 

When Francesco opens the door of his chambers, the last person he expects to find is Lorenzo but it is him under the hood when it disappears with one swift movement. A movement he’s seen before many times. A movement that automatically takes his breath away and brings back countless memories. A movement he didn’t expect to see again. Francesco is speechless for a moment.

“May I come in?” Lorenzo asks expectantly and with the confidence of someone who knows he won’t be denied entrance.

“Have you lost your mind? What if my uncle finds you here? This is madness…” Francesco says, as he opens the door wider and lets him in, closing it quickly behind him.

“I’m not stupid. I asked one of your servants to send word when he left for the tavern.”

“You mean, you bribed him.”

“Just a small _compensation_ for the information,” Lorenzo clarifies, waving his arms.

“And if he tells my uncle? Then what?” Francesco frowns.

“Believe it or not, your uncle is the only one who hates me in this house. He won’t say a word, there’s no reason to doubt him.”

There it is. There’s something about Lorenzo’s confidence and the way he talks—he can make you believe whatever he wants you to. He has that power over people. And, as Francesco can feel right now, he still has that power over him.

“What brings you here?” Francesco shakes his head with disbelief. This feels all kinds of wrong but, at the same time, he’d be lying if he said he couldn’t have foreseen it. After the way things ended between them, he knows that Lorenzo expects answers and things that he’d rather not talk about. Things he wishes he could leave in the past because it still hurts to think about them.

“You are aware that we never really ended our relationship. You just left one day. You left without a single word sent or said.”

“Well, there wasn’t _really_ much to be said, was there? There—”

“Don’t do that. Do not pretend like you think what you did was right.”

Francesco looks away, avoiding Lorenzo’s gaze and stays silent.

“What you did…” Lorenzo snorts and shakes his head as he remembers how he felt. “You were a coward… when they told me you had left I didn’t believe it—I couldn’t. I didn’t think you were capable of doing such a thing. Take your leave and not even say goodbye?” Lorenzo bites his lips, closing his eyes for a moment.

“That’s so you.” Francesco clenches his jaw, glaring angrily at Lorenzo. “So typical and predictable! So easy to blame me when I was the one who had the courage to do what needed to be done. You should be thanking me! Not accusing me!”

“Thanking you?” Lorenzo frowns and stares at Francesco with disbelief. “Thanking you? Really?”

“One of us had to do something. It was wrong and it had to end. You know it had to end. You just kept lying to yourself and you were dragging me down with you.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Lorenzo presses his lips firmly together and his blue icy stare makes Francesco look away, taking a few steps towards the table for no other reason than putting more space between himself and the man he used to know better than anybody else in Florence.

“You hurt me. You hurt me deeply and you didn’t care. My only comfort was to know that you were hurting too. Because despite everything… in spite of your actions and your betrayal,” Lorenzo snorts, licking his lips. “You loved me and I was sure you weren’t doing much better than I was.”

“I didn’t betray you. I never have. I never could! If you knew me as well as you think, you’d know that!”

“Then, what do you call what you did? What’s the name for that?”

“Fine! Call it as you wish! I tried to open your eyes, Lorenzo. I tried to make you see it… but you never listened…” Francesco shakes his head. “What else was there to do? Do you really think there was another possible course of action? Because there wasn’t!”

“Rather than leave to Rome? Yes—Yes, fleeing wasn’t the only _course of action_.”

“It was the smart one. And it wasn’t taken lightly. It was taken after much thought. It was—”

“Your uncle.” Lorenzo has always suspected it was Jacopo’s idea to separate them. “It was him. He asked you to leave and you obeyed—like you always do.” The wry smile on Lorenzo’s face feels like a punch to Francesco’s stomach and he closes his eyes in return, licking his lips, trying to stop the pain even though he knows it’s useless.

He’s never lied to Lorenzo and he’s not about to start now—even if every fiber of his being is telling him that’s what he should do. He should deny being his uncle’s puppet but when he finds Lorenzo’s eyes again he just can’t.

“He found out, okay? He found out we were friends and he was furious. More than furious—I’ve never seen him like that. He forbade me to see you again but he knew that the odds were in our favour in this town, so he arranged it for me to complete my education in Rome. So, really, I had no choice. The future of the Pazzi bank depends on me. I’ve always known that. That was my future and that’s my present now. The same way the Medici bank will be yours one day.” Francesco snorts, opening both arms. “We can’t escape who we are, and we were fools. We were too young to realize that we didn’t stand a chance.”

“Francesco, you’ve never been a fool. You’re the smartest person I know but if you start with your _you’re a Medici, I’m a Pazzi_ nonsense, I’ll leave at once.”

 

 

 

 

(To be continued = Like I said in the notes, there is one more chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> So, yeah, Kudos would be awesome if you liked it :)


End file.
